


On The Mat

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Submission, Submissive Character, Wrestling, Yaoi, afro-hispanic, wrestler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: When a young man finds himself going to an LGBTQIA club for the first time in his life, his life is changed forever by the man he meets, and the proposal he's offered.





	On The Mat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a yaoi story. This will actually be an on-going story, albeit probably not as long as my other multi-chapter stories. If you would be so kind, though, PLEASE leave your thoughts below. I'm kinda nervous doing this. Not only is this my first explicitly yaoi story, but...well, it's probably the most ordinary set-up I've ever done for a story... ... ...Yes, the most ordinary set-up for a story of mine involves a cross-dressing submissive gay guy hooking up with a pro wrestler. If that doesn't say it all about my usual writing subjects, I don't know what does. lol

Y'know what's funny? Ask anyone what the keys to a long-lasting relationship are, and what do most people respond with? Openness, honesty, and trust are usually the top answers. And that's because...well, it's true. You want a relationship to last? You gotta have those three things above all else. Sure, being an absolute killer in the sack helps too, but in the long run, that's a lot less important than those three things.

Now, having said that, the fact is, there's a reason that a lot of relationships ultimately fail. Really, it comes down to this: Despite the fact that everyone knows that the keys to a long-lasting relationship are openness, honesty, and trust, guess how many people employ those things on a daily basis? Not an actual number, mind you. The answer is a LOT less people than the amount who know that simple fact about relationships. In the end, because they're afraid of the truth hurting someone, or afraid of letting the truth about themselves getting out, or just a lack of trust and communication, ultimately, everything breaks down. It's not even a fact that's exclusive to romantic relationships, either. Friendships work in a similar way. But the really amazing part? Even those that have learned this fact, almost always the hard way, have made the same mistake over and over and over again.

There IS a bit of a twist to that, though. See, the thing is, it's not just a matter of being honest with your partner. You need to be honest with yourself. You need to accept yourself for who and what you are...which is hard when you're a submissive, cross-dressing, gay male. And, in case you're wondering, I've pretty much known it my entire life. It's just, with the world being how it is, I was always led to believe that made me a freak. And I didn't dare cross-dress on a regular basis while I was living with my parents. That kind of stuff was saved for when I was alone in the house.

So, it wasn't until one fateful evening, a few weeks after moving out on my own and about a month before I turned 20, that I finally took up an invite to come with my friends Chris and Steve to an LGBTQIA dance club. I got myself made up just right, spiking my jet black hair with green streaks the way I like it, putting on nail polish and some soft make-up, and putting on my favourite button-up white blouse and green knee-length skirt. Then I slipped on some black socks and a pair of green and white high tops (shut up, they're MY Goddamn sneakers), and headed out to get in the car with literally the only two gay people I'm close to in my city.

"Lookin' good, Tony!" Chris greeted with a smile as I got in behind her. "If I didn't know you had a cock, I'd be in the back with you right now!"

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, 'cuz I'd let YOU under my skirt, sure."

Chris shrugged, flipping her long blonde hair that I am NOT envious of back over her shoulder. "I dunno, I just figured you were opening yourself to all takers after you let Steve here-"

"That was ONE night!" Steve argued from the driver's seat, his face getting redder than his hair. "We were drunk, we were sharing a hotel room, and-...Wait, am I REALLY that far down the food chain that having sex with me makes you totally easy?!"

"I'm just saying, there're better people to lose your anal cherry to," Chris insisted as we finally started driving, music blaring on the stereo. "Although, now that I think about it, now no matter who Tony hooks up with in the future, things can only go up from you, so maybe it all worked out for the best?"

Steve growled, his blue eyes narrowing in a deadly way. "...Do you HAVE to be such a bitch 24/7?"

Chris simply gave a mock frown, making herself seem far more hurt than she actually was. "...Steve, give me SOME credit. I make sure to give everyone time off from the bitch everyday."

"When you're sleeping doesn't count," I snarked, getting a laugh from Steve.

And that was pretty much the entire car ride to Club 9001: Just us trading jokes and insults with each other and having a good laugh at our collective humiliation. Steve's growling notwithstanding, we're actually pretty secure with ourselves and our friendship that we can take and dish out verbal abuse on each other pretty viciously. And frankly, it served the purpose of keeping me from getting too nervous about where we were going, which I'm sure is why they kept it going for even longer than they usually do. Of course, once we stepped foot into the club...well, I suddenly felt like I couldn't move my legs.

"Relax, I come here all the time with Chris, and we've never had a problem," Steve said in a soft tone, albeit one loud enough for me to hear despite the pounding music that could be heard throughout the building.

"No one's gonna try and put drugs in my drink or anything like that?" I asked, not really knowing if I was joking or not.

"Well, besides Gropy Grace, and she gives up after she's got the exact measurements of your ass mapped out," Chris replied in as deadpan a tone as possible. I wanted to smack her and tell her that wasn't funny, but...well, I didn't wanna get kicked out my first night in the club. "C'mon, just get in there! Have fun!"

With that, I found myself literally dragged further inside by Chris. Looking around, I saw packs of people of all shapes, sizes, skin tones, and hair colours imaginable dancing together. Some were paired off, girls with guys, guys with guys, girls with girls, and even the occasional trio of whom I assumed were VERY close friends for the way they were bumping and grinding. Pretty soon, Chris was letting go of me and joining a pair of girls, whom I guessed were 'friends' of hers. That left me with Steve in the middle of the dance floor, although I honestly could barely feel his presence next to me.

"C'mon, let's go to the bar first!" Steve suggested. "Might help loosen your nerves a bit?!"

"I dunno if anything cou-" I started to say before my eyes rested on the bar and took in the sight before me. "...Who is that?"

Steve glanced at where I was looking and laughed. Standing there at the bar, arms resting back against it, was an Afro-Hispanic guy maybe a couple of years older than me with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a red tank top and blue work jeans. The guy was most definitely ripped, to say the least. He looked like he could press me with ease.

"That's Jaime," Steve answered. "I'm not supposed to know this, but apparently, he's one of those wrestlers. He's Mexican on his mother's side, so he wears a luchador mask when he's at shows."

"Uh-huh..." I replied, my throat getting dry and my usually pale white face turning bright red as, with each passing second of looking at Jaime, one mental image of what he could do to me after another ran through my head. I just kept standing there, gawking at him, until he glanced over at the dance floor and managed to catch my stare. He gave a small nod at me, and suddenly, I felt the desperate need to pee. "...U-Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom! I'll catch up with you at the bar in a few, okay?!"

"Alright," Steve managed to say before I made a bee-line for the washroom.

As I headed for the men's room, I could feel the ceiling of the club slowly begin to lower down closer and closer to the people underneath it, and the crowd of people expand and increase in number. I was suddenly feeling crowded and claustrophobic as fuck, and I wanted space to breathe. I silently prayed that the bathroom wasn't packed full as I waded through the sea of people toward it.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else in the bathroom when I went in. I headed for the nearest urinal, lifted my skirt, fished out my cock, and did my business, all the while trying to calm myself. Long after I was done taking a leak, I was still standing there, slowly but surely stopping my desperate panting for air. I had to have been standing there for at least a couple of minutes, breathing heavily, before I felt myself sufficiently calmed down.

"...You okay, or do you need a hand?"

My eyes snapped wide open as I heard that unfamiliar voice ask that of me. I tucked my cock back into my underwear and slowly started to turn my head and body enough to lay eyes on the man standing behind me. Sure enough, because God has an INCREDIBLE sense of humour, it was Jaime, hand on his hip and smirking at me. I tried to say something, but my voice wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Lemme guess," Jaime said, making sure to let me keep my space. "First time going to a club like this in your life? One or more of your friends ditched you? Feeling like the walls are coming in?"

I nodded slowly. "...Y-Yeah..."

"Yeah..." Jaime replied with a sigh. "...I think I know exactly what you need."

My blood turned cold. Visions of this monster among men pinning me against the wall and doing as he pleased with my ass flooded my brain, and I thought for sure one of my mother's worst fears about me and my lifestyle was about to come true. Instead, I found myself pleasantly surprised when, a minute later, after washing my hands, I was seated at a table with Jaime and feasting on an Aero bar he'd had in his pocket.

"...You, uh...you really carry chocolate bars with you into clubs?" I asked, a bit baffled.

Jaime shrugged. "Helps take the edge off, and I'm not into any of the seedier stuff some people here might or might not be ingesting."

I nodded, understanding. "So, how'd you know this was my first time?"

"I'm psychic," Jaime replied, smirking as he scratched the tip of his nose. "Actually, my first time here, I had that same deer-in-the-headlights look."

"YOU?" I demanded. "I mean, how is that possible? And aren't you supposed to be a wrestler?"

Jaime's face turned serious as he leaned in close, talking in a hushed voice. "HEY, that's not something available to the public. Dunno where you heard it, but whoever told you deserves to be on my shit list now. You wanna stay off of it? Keep it to yourself."

I gulped hard, feeling the fear from the bathroom creep back into my brain. "Y-Yessir!"

Jaime sighed/scoffed, easing back into his chair. "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't like everyone knowing it. I don't want it to get back to the promoter at my wrestling show."

"Homophobe?" I asked.

"I...don't wanna get into it too much," Jaime muttered. "And yes, I am a wrestler. That doesn't mean I don't get scared."

"Oh..." I replied, looking down at the empty wrapper in my hand. "Kinda like how Green Lantern's whole thing is bravery and willpower, but that doesn't mean he's never afraid."

As soon as the words finished leaving my mouth, I blushed about as bright as a neon sign. I'd just shown off my inner geek to an absolutely gorgeous stranger. I looked back up at Jaime, desperately hoping that the humiliation I was about to go through was at least short.

"I'm more a Red Lantern kinda guy myself," Jaime admitted, much to my relief.

"...They vomit napalm!" I exclaimed, smiling a little despite my disgust.

"I know, and it's awesome!" Jaime retorted, grinning ear-to-ear.

Before either of us realized it, an hour had passed by with us just talking about whatever came to our minds. When we finally DID find out how much time had gone by, my eye twitched as I suddenly realized how long I'd been away from Steve and Chris, and how they were probably wondering where the hell I was. Lucky for me, though, one look over at the bar revealed that they'd been watching out for me all along, keeping an eye on me from afar. Steve just gave me and my baffled, blushing face a thumbs up and a comforting smile, letting me know they'd keep watching over me while I was with Jaime.

After that, we hit the dance floor for a while, and I got to get a closer look at his biceps and his abs. And just throwing this out there? Part of me actually wanted to nibble on them. Holy shit, they looked glorious. Eventually, the music turned to more slower-yet-still-sleazy tunes, letting everyone get a little more grindish, and I felt my heart leap up into my throat. Looking off to the side, I watched as Chris and her 'friends' got a LOT more friendly with each other, and she gave me a small wink and a nod toward Jaime as if to yell out "Go for it!". So, I let him get a lot closer to me and watch me turn around and get low for him. As I came back up, though, I felt my butt rub up against something hard, and I knew at that moment the little wrestler wanted his entrance music to hit.

...I'm not generally what you might call hypersexual. I don't just jump at solving my sexual needs the instant I feel them. That said, at that exact moment, when I felt Jaime rub up against me from behind, his arms stretched out on either side of me, I felt a gasp and moan bubble up in my throat that was so powerful, I knew there'd be no suppressing it for long. And I knew there was no way I was going home that night without getting what I wanted right then and there. Which is why, less than two minutes later, we were locked in a stall in the men's room, his tongue halfway down my throat as I was groping at his ass. My blouse was pulled open, exposing my chest and stomach for his hands to explore.

"I-I don't...usually do this...!" I moaned between kisses as his hands ran across my back and sides underneath my blouse, meaning the rest of what I had to say sounded like this: "I usually-" Kiss. "-get to know a guy-" Kiss. "-a little bit better!"

"Ya don't say?" Jaime growled in my ear in a way that made precum seep from my cock hole. "Turn around and lift your skirt."

The submissive in me immediately fell in love with just how in control of the situation Jaime was. I did exactly as I was told, bending forward a bit as I showed off the cotton white panties I was wearing. He chuckled a little, but it was muffled, and I soon learned why: He was lubing up his middle finger with his saliva. It didn't take long to find out, though, as I soon found my panties being tugged down and felt the finger slowly and softly poke and prod at my back hole. I gasped sharply, planting both hands down hard on top of the toilet tank. Pretty soon, he started to invade my ass. Just a little bit at first, barely more than the tip of his finger. Then, after a while, I started feeling knuckles rub their way in and out of my anus, and at that point, I could feel drool threatening to fall out of my open mouth. Every so often, he switched fingers, making sure to lube up whichever one was about to go in first.

"Having fun so far?" Jaime asked, leaning forward so he could whisper it in my ear and let me feel his breath on my neck.

All I could do was nod emphatically. I had no voice anymore. At least, not for a few moments, until I felt an additional finger begin to enter my butthole, and I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out "HOLY SHIT!" right there in the bathroom. That went on for at least a few minutes, slowly thrusting in and out in time with the music playing out on the dance floor. Finally, my mind picked up on a new sound. Some sort of ripping. Glancing back over my shoulder, I watched as Jaime tore open a condom package with his teeth.

"Here," Jaime offered, handing me the condom. "Put it on me good."

He did not need to ask me twice. Trying as hard as I could to keep my composure (and failing miserably), I got on my knees facing him, unzipped his jeans, and pulled his cock free of his underwear. Just staring at his 10 inch long and girthy as fuck monstrosity almost made me cum all over the floor. I carefully pushed the condom down and over Jaime's cock, getting it on good, and then, just because I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my lips around it and bobbed my head as much as I could on Jaime's dick, making sure the condom was on tight.

With the task complete, Jaime guided me back up onto my feet and turned me around again. Reaching back, I spread my asscheeks as wide as I could get them. I'd only had one other real cock inside me before, and it was nowhere near this size. I'd had a dildo that was Jaime's length enter me once, but it wasn't as thick or hard. I knew right then and there that if I was gonna be able to sit down at all for a week after that, it'd be a miracle...and I didn't give a single, solitary fuck. I wanted that delicious piece of meat in my bottom ASAP.

Despite that, though, I managed to shoot Jaime a short glance that said "Please go slow with me". Based on his expression and what came next, he understood. Sure enough, as slowly and as carefully as he could manage, Jaime began to push his cock inside me...ALL of the way inside me. At that point, there was nothing I could do to stop the high-pitched squeak to come out of my mouth, nor the drool the fell into the open toilet bowl. Sure enough, he made sure to go slow. The bastard slowly pushed every last inch of his cock inside my ass, and then just as slowly pulled it all the way back out, and then repeated himself over and over. And while it did hurt a teensy bit, pretty soon, my ass was acclimatized to his size, and it made me want more. In fact, at that point, I'm pretty sure I found myself saying "More...!" over and over again, and I felt him go in me a bit faster, his balls tapping against mine.

After what felt like a full ten minutes of that, Jaime grabbed me and turned us both around, sitting himself down on the toilet. Seeing what he wanted me to do, I lowered myself down onto his cock, feeling him push up into me. Then he grabbed my arms and hooked them under his armpits, and at that point, I knew beyond any and all doubt that he was a wrestler. Part of me wondered if maybe he got off on putting his opponents in submission holds, but I couldn't think too much on that as I found myself bouncing on his cock, my own dick flopping up and down hard. And, at that point, I knew that, either despite the pressure on my arms or because of it, I was getting fucked in a way I didn't even realize I wanted.

"Getting close?!" Jaime groaned in my ear, which I responded to with a hard and fast nod. "Same! Where do you want it?!"

"M-My face!" I whimpered, blushing terribly. "Please, make me cum!"

Jaime grinned, releasing my arms. He then started jacking off my cock with his left hand while running his right across my belly. I let myself lean back against him as he continued to pound into me from behind, feeling his lips, tongue, and teeth run rampant across the right side of my neck. Finally, I couldn't hold it back anymore, and I felt my body spasm a bit as cum erupted from my cock, splattering all over Jaime's hand and my stomach.

Jaime ran his clean hand through my hair and across my cheek, comforting me as he let me have enough time to ride my orgasm out and regain my composure before letting me slowly slide down onto the floor. Turning around, I watched as he pulled the condom from his cock and started to jerk it wildly in front of my face. Hungry for what was waiting to come rushing out, I tilted my head back and opened my mouth wide, and all too soon, I felt his jizz shoot across my face and into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop that entered my mouth, and let the rest run down my cheeks, through my hair, and down my neck and chest. I was a sweaty, cumstained mess, and I loved it.

With the both of us spent, I laid my head in Jaime's lap and let him continue to softly play with my hair. It felt so nice, and I loved how the dominant wrestler could also be so tender and caring. And then, just as I was letting myself glow in the aftermath of sex, I heard Jaime say the five words that changed my entire life from that point onward until the end of time.

"...You wanna be my valet?"


End file.
